Halo Fanon talk:Good Articles/Nomination
Any discussions not relating to a specific nomination must be placed HERE or it will be removed without notice. How-to Nominations MUST follow every requirement set forth in this section [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles/Nomination#Guidelines|'HERE']], refusal to do so will result in your nomination being removed from consideration. To submit an article for candidacy in the [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles|'Good Articles project']], please use the format seen below: ARTICLE NAME *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' Month Day, Year *'Date of Nomination —' Month Day, Year *'Description —' Describe the Good Article candidate in an effective way with as few words as possible. *'Why —' In your opinion, why should this article be granted the honor of Good Article status? *'Status —' The present status of the article as a Good Article candidate (FOR JUDICIARY PURPOSES ONLY!) Voting Comments Nominations Davenport Security Services, Inc. *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' December 31, 2008 *'Date of Nomination —' July 25, 2014 *'Description —' A PMC founded at the turn of the 25th century, detailing their activities through the next century and a half as they survived two wars and dealt with the fallout. *'Why —' It's always been said that we lack a lot of the old articles in the GA category, so when I stumbled across this during the clean-up project I figured I'd throw it out there. We only have a few good corporation articles on the site, this potentially being one of them, so I believe it would add a little to the diversity. *'Status —' Nomination failed. Voting # I would almost be in support of this, but there's just a few too many little things adding up that hold it back for me yet. For one, I'd remove that introduction header so the intro sits above the Table of Contents like it should, and it needs at least one more image to meet requirements, and while it just barely squeezes over the minimum length threshold, I'd feel a lot more comfortable supporting it if there was a bit more content. If that last point was the only thing holding it back, however, I'd be fine supporting it, as the article's grammar and spelling all seems to be up to par. A few missed s's and a period in one of the quotes, but if someone could get ahold of FWH after so long, I think it'd be a worthy addition to the GA ranks. That Damn Sniper 01:03, July 26, 2014 (UTC) # I agree. There are a few easily-fixed problems that could really improve the quality of this article, but at this point it needs some work to qualify for GA. # Lack of an introduction means it's inadmissable for GA, which is a shame, because it is a good article, while not meeting the standards required by this panel. I doubt there's much chance of FWH returning but should he do so, a little effort and this can gain Good Article status that it deserves. Comments Kafkian Uprising *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' December 1st, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' July 26th, 2014 *'Description —' An event article detailing the causes and course of an uprising on a colony after the Human-Covenant War's end. *'Why —' The article is incredibly thorough in explaining the background and causes of the uprising. Factors from the colony's place in the UEG to corruption in the colonial government conspire to make the rebellion, when it breaks out, seem as though it were an inevitability. *'Status —' Granted GA status. Voting # There are still a couple things I'd like to see, mainly a proofread by the author because there were some places I wasn't sure enough about when I went over it to be confident in changing, but the eye-catching unusual format, amount of content, and use of images puts it at the GA level for me already. That Damn Sniper 04:09, July 27, 2014 (UTC) # As per Ahalosniper. A great article overall that I've read through a couple of times in the past. # Chak has gone to obvious and extreme effort to make this fanon event as believable and detailed as possible, and it really shows, exhibiting detail you'd expect of a real-life event and not cutting corners when it comes to explaining why each faction does what it does. A personal favourite of mine and definitely deserving of GA recognition. # As per the others. This was a great article to watch grow and develop while it was being written. Comments Colin-142 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' Month Day, Year *'Date of Nomination —' July 26th, 2014 *'Description —' One of the newer generation of SPARTAN-II flagships. *'Why —' There are some points in the article which could be improved, such as seemingly contradictory personality traits in the introduction, but Davis has incorporated plenty of media (some custom-edited), been careful about his spelling and grammar, and as a result of collaborating with other users has had to be very mindful of canon, creating an article that abides by the rules of the Halo universe. *'Status —' Granted GA status. Voting # As per nomination. That Damn Sniper 04:09, July 27, 2014 (UTC) # There's been a great deal of hard work and effort put into creating this character since it was made. This greenish-blue Spartan is a good choice for GA. Comments Ash Mitchell *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' September 29th, 2012 *'Date of Nomination —' September 9th, 2014 *'Description —' A Sigmaverse ODST who goes from trooper to merc to Magnus' unwilling partner to a member of the Dynasty’s crew. *'Why —' Mitchell's been one of the Sigmaverse's more prominent characters through RPs like Awakening Demons and Draco III, community projects like Vae Victus and SotF, and featuring in Sigmaverse stories like Sanctuary and Mercy Kill. He was created originally just for AD, and has gone on to play a surprisingly large role, if the length of his biography is anything to go by. But then, just about every character and their dog has a history longer than some other EUs in the Sigmaverse. *'Status —' Granted GA status. Voting # As per nomination. That Damn Sniper 00:50, September 10, 2014 (UTC) # Ash Mitchell is probably my favorite Sigmaverse character. This fallen hero (my favorite kind) is a testament to the everlasting ODST potential for badassery. # A long-time favourite of mine from Brodie's character collection. I've immensely enjoyed RPing with Mitchell which furthers the depth on his character from what I read in his article. Comments UNSC Dash *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' February 14th, 2014 *'Date of Nomination —' September 9th, 2014 *'Description —' A storied UNSC vessel with an engine that runs with about one-fifth less heat. *'Why —' There are only a few users that do long ship articles, but those few have honed their art. The technology incorporated in the ship is thoroughly explained, the history's been run through in detail, and even has the super-ultra-extreme-awesomazing references format seen on Vulpine. I was a little surprised this was the ship out of Leo's many to get this much content on its page, but hey, I guess the reference that started the page was what's given him the energy to go so far on it. *'Status —' Granted GA status. Voting # As per nomination. # I may not be a great writer of ships like Leo, but I really love the sheer amount of work that's gone into this one. Certainly deserving of the award. # Meticulously crafted and storied, this is a shoo-in for GA status. Ship articles have been a bit of a dying breed on the site as of late, so it's good to see that some users are still interested in writing for them. # I remember when Leo first made this article, I wasn't sure if it was meant to be a joke or not. But upon its expansion, I think I have the answer. I'm glad to see that he's still as enthusiastic about writing ships as ever. Comments Tal 'Zerex *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' April 21, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' 10 5, 2014 *'Description —' The tale of a disgraced Sangheili warrior who leads a violent life across the lawless galactic frontier. A legend born of blood, the saga of this cybernetic enhanced sangheili see's him crave a grim legend into the galactic criminal psyche before becoming the victim of his own sins and finally finding a new calling with a certain spaceships crew. *'Why —' Since I first created Tal all that time ago, for the Hammer Fall RP, he has grown to become one of my favourite characters. Not just because I poured so much effort into him so far, having gone through at least three complete rewrites and countless rewrites of plot lines, but because (among my plethora of kind hearted super soldiers, including characters not on this site) he is mostly unique. I know he still has a ways to go but I feel like he deserves an award, if for nothing else than being such a fun character to work with. *'Status —' Granted GA status. Voting # - Aye. The article's been a heck of a project for Kestrl to whip into shape over the last few months, and between its amount and quality of content, I think it's ready for GA. That Damn Sniper 03:24, October 9, 2014 (UTC) # - Although this page's formatting has never been my favorite, that's an extremely minor complaint. The growth of Tal as a character and article has been a real chronicle to Kestrl's own growth and development as a writer and member of this community. # Ahh, I remember when this article won the Fanon of the Month award in its humble beginnings. Now I can say that Kestrl has done a fantastic job of furthering its quality as an award-winning article in its own right. # Kestrl's clearly put a lot of work into the article and has made a real effort to integrate him into not only his own universe but the wider community through RP's and the like. Certainly deserves the award. Comments John-A222 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' September 11, 2014 *'Date of Nomination —' October 11, 2014 *'Description —' An interesting description of a SPARTAN-III of Alpha Company including information about his deployments, team, and trivia. This SPARTAN is an respected Commander of the UNSC Navy that is regarded as a skilled and tactical leader. *'Why —' I felt that this article was an effective way to organize and develop this SPARTAN as a character. The information and references in the article are accurate, and in my opinion, rather interesting. Research was done to ensure that the article does not interfere with canon and is as realistic as possible. Aspects from his combat history and preferred weapons to armor variants and personality are described. I have enjoyed developing this article and continue to formulate ideas where I say, "Ah, that would be great to include." Thank you for your consideration. *'Status —' Nomination failed. Voting # Well, the article does meet length and image requirements, though the sheer number of links to Halo Nation kind of throw that off and make the article's byte length appear longer than it is. On one hand, I can kind of appreciate that it has the number of links that a canon site article would have, but I think the article could use a lot more content, perhaps in the Early Military Career section where things like the Sabre Program and ONI ops are hinted at, but not really explored. Furthermore, I would cut down on his Specialties. Having him excel in so many areas comes across as a bit too much praise for the character; I'd recommend choosing one or two at most, and since they're going to be in the Sabre Program, being a pilot should probably be one of them. Just think, it's an experimental program where he's going to be alongside some of the best pilots among other branches, aces who've survived in Longswords against superior Covenant Seraphs, and most of John's augmentations won't give him an edge over them in the cockpit. Instead, his intelligence and quick reflexes are going to be tested, which is something we don't see in Spartan articles as commonly as battle exploits that emphasize strength and fighting skill. Stories about fighter pilots in Halo are an opportunity people haven't used very often, and would be exciting to see. Additionally, I suggest you make use of Quote templates, which are free for anyone to use, and help give your quotes a uniform look, and take the "|thumb|" out of the infobox image, as that's what causes the little bit of green showing up at the top which shouldn't be there. One odd thing for me to fixate on is the second image you've used, which cuts a couple images together and must've taken quite some time and careful outline-cutting, when a screenshot of the same could be used. Would you like help with getting a screenshot of John on the turret? Because it could certainly be arranged if you were to ask. I also recommend using the Halopedia template instead of linking to Halo Nation, as Halopedia's the superior site. Lastly, I'd question his being a Commander, as it's a bit of a high rank for a Spartan, but I suppose he is leading a Noble-like team, so it's not unheard of. Well, that's certainly more feedback than I usually give. I may oppose the article for now, but you've been working on it in the background pretty diligently, and I think this is a good chance for you to step forward, get feedback, and be recognized by the community at large. I recommend joining the Irk sometime and get to talking with fellow writers and Halo fans - it's one of the best ways to get feedback. Best of luck. That Damn Sniper 04:11, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Comments Thank you for your review and time. I have already begun to make modifications. I have implemented the quote template and have removed two of the specialties. I feel as though some explanation is due on my part regarding some of the other topics, mainly just to show my reasoning. Regarding the piloting references, I was not trying to establish the character as an ace or anything. I merely wanted to provide a background for why some piloting skill is present (similar to how Noble Six had piloting background). The number of links was just me making every attempt to provide reference and resemble a canon article. My reasoning for referencing Halo Nation was mainly because that site resembles this one a little more in format, coloration, etc, so I figured it would make the cross from here to canon a little more natural looking (but that was purely cosmetic). I am in the process converting to Halopedia. The rank is supposed to convey his skill and status as a squad leader as well as give another example of a high-ranking Spartan (given that there are about three canon Spartans who have risen to Commander or above yet there are supposed to be at least 1000 Spartans). While I completely understand your reasoning, this is just something I am a little persistent about. The second picture certainly is several images edited together (I guess it is bad that you could tell haha), but it isn't all that important to me. Once again, I would like to thank you for your feedback and vote. I am going to try to add more content and do my best to improve the article. Respectfully, Warhead2220 (talk) 22:07, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Halo: Resurgence/An Act of Retribution *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' January 18, 2014 *'Date of Nomination —' November 5, 2014 *'Description —' A man who is not necessarily evil commits an unforgivable, inexcusable crime. *'Why —' I very rarely write stories because I am aware how painfully mediocre I am at it. I would very much like critical feedback, in the hope that I can improve. *'Status —' GA status granted. Voting # To get preliminary checks out of the way, the article meets length requirements for a short story (even exceeds the old short story length requirement), and goes the extra distance by including a title image and music. Now, at the core of it, I suspect you want to know how you can improve your prose, but for my part, I think it reads fine. Maybe it's not the every-syllable-strikes-like-lightning gold, but it's good enough to read and be enjoyed. The only complaint I can raise about it is the paragraph starting with "Commander Marshall turned around." It's far too long, and covers a lot of details that read to me like the specs in a ship article. Both breaking it down and glossing over some description in favor of a few key details wouldn't go amiss. The only other note to make is I'm not sure you've got the year in your time template right; it reads in the 2600s, when in the story, Marshall talks about a first generation born without the threat of the Covenant War. Perhaps you meant 2562? Now, being that there's two components to a story as I see it, the prose and plot, we can get to the second. I enjoyed the hell out of the premise. The main character's committing an unspeakable act, but you were able to articulate his feelings and motivations well enough that I could understand where he was coming from and how a human being could make this decision. I was a bit surprised none of his bridge crew took physical action to stop him, but I was able to see in the scene the sort of herd mentality taking them over as Marshall swung them over to his side, offering them a way to escape blame and the like. So ultimately, I enjoyed the read and can't wait to see its GA standing granted. That Damn Sniper 13:15, November 6, 2014 (UTC) # As per Sniper's nomination. Really enjoyed the story overall; definitely worthy of GA status. # As per Sniper. Comments Chancer V *'Writer —' , , and *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' December 14, 2013‎ *'Date of Nomination —' December 1, 2014 *'Description —' The Chancer V is a well storied, long lived and equally well-worn civilian transport vessel that is more than meets the eye, changing hands a number of times and surviving the Human-Covenant War. The Chancer V that is treated more as a member of Gavin's crew than being the ship that carries that crew. *'Why —' Summing the Chancer V up as an article, it is a well-written article and an enjoyable read that is quite well fleshed out. The authors remain hard at work on it, and its clearly a contender for the 2014 HFFA Ship of the Year title. *'Status —' Granted GA standing. Voting # An excellent article that has only improved with every new addition. Definitely one of my favourites on the site. # There's really nothing left to say that I haven't already said anywhere else. Comments Carlos Driscol *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' October 2nd, 2012 *'Date of Nomination —' January 5th, 2015 *'Description —' Despite being an embittered former UNSC soldier and Insurrectionist leader responsible for a great deal of the ongoing strife in the Sigmaverse, still a pretty cool guy. *'Why —' Meets and far exceeds all expectations of a character article. *'Status —' Granted GA standing. Voting # As per nomination. That Damn Sniper 02:18, January 6, 2015 (UTC) # We're eventually going to hit a point where just about all of Brodie's major Sigmaverse characters have been approved for GA status. # So here's where I give my usual spiel about how awkward it is to vote on my own stuff, blah blah blah. I had fun writing Driscol because he's a horrible person, in addition to being yet another character originally conjured up for a one-bit part in a short story that ended up getting involved in about fifty other things as I expanded on his character. Comments John-A222 (Renominated) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' September 11, 2014 *'Date of Nomination —' January 21st, 2015 *'Description —' An interesting description of a SPARTAN-III of Alpha Company including information about his deployments, team, and trivia. This SPARTAN is an respected Commander of the UNSC Navy that is regarded as a skilled and tactical leader. *'Why —' Renominated by virtue of its extensive rewrite by the author. *'Status —' Granted GA status. Voting # Well, this nomination has hung out to dry for quite some time. While I agree with Sniper's above points and think the article still has a lot of room for improvement, I think that it has sufficiently improved to the point that it is worth GA status. # Reading through it again, I agree with Actene. John has come a long way to be a pretty reasonable Spartan officer as the leader of a Noble-esque team, putting it at GA-quality. The only detail I'd nitpick is the idea in its first paragraph under Biography where it mentions his being of SPARTAN-II-like stock allows him to benefit more from the augmentations. I don't think it'd really work like that, seeing as the S-IIIs underwent CHRYSANTHEMUM augments, which were different from those of a II. Other than that, it has my complete support. That Damn Sniper 03:01, January 22, 2015 (UTC) # I agree with the others on this one. There's been a lot of effort put into this article since its previous nomination. Naturally it could do with a couple of tweaks as mentioned above, but it's otherwise a solid article that deserves GA status. DAB-101 *'Writer -' *'Nominator -' *'Date of Creation -' November 16, 2014 *'Date of Nomination -' January 25, 2015 (Indian Standard Time) *'Description -' A page about an experimental SPARTAN-I and his adventures with the ODST Platoon named Task Force Bravo as they travel and fight the Covenant during their journeys. *'Why -' It is a very well written article and has a good story of his life. *'Status -' Nomination failed. Voting # This article's been a matter of some contention lately, and I know the author and his writing partners have put a lot of time and effort into the article's ideas, but I don't think it's a Good Article yet. It does include images and its headers are broken down and ordered properly, but my biggest issue with it is the article's length. At 17000 bytes, it exceeds the minimum requirements, but only just, especially when over 2000 bytes are in the infobox and its many links alone. In many sections under Biography, there are only a couple of small paragraphs to detail DAB's (which I can only assume is a codename still used because actual identity hasn't been revealed in your off-site RPs) actions, and the Personality and Relationships sections are essentially a barebones framework right now which contribute to the byte length without having much in the way of actual content. If more sections of the Bio were filled out with as much information as the Early Life and Insurrection header, I might be more inclined to support it. So, as it stands, though it meets minimum requirements, I would not yet qualify it as a Good Article. That Damn Sniper 06:42, January 26, 2015 (UTC) # As per Sniper's comments. Just because the article has had the NCF tag removed doesn't mean it's immediately GA-worthy. There's plenty of sections that need some expanding. # I have a lot of empathy for this article; it's been through a lot these past few weeks and with all the effort that has gone into making it succeed, I would very much like to see it be successful. Unfortunately, these sentiments do not negate the already mentioned criticisms and so I can't throw my support behind it yet. Comments Thank you for that, Sniper. I'm sure DAB will expand it. He still hasn't written the story of many RPs, but he will expand. I am sure. Thanks again. – Coolbuddy (talk • blogs) 08:46, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Ryuko Kawada *'Writer —' Ajax 013 *'Nominator —' Ajax 013 *'Date of Creation —' 2nd of July, 2014 *'Date of Nomination —' 26th of January *'Description —' A gladiator fighting for her life in pits and arenas across the Galaxy, her story chronicles to ongoing struggle to break free of slavers, and her past. *'Why —' Probably one of my finest articles in months, Ryuko is one of my more prolific articles, and one of the most rounded off articles. *'Status —' Granted GA status. Voting # Normally, if I saw an article with a picture from Kill la Kill at the top I'd be reaching for the NCF stamp straight away. However, Ajax has put a truly herculean amount of work into creating Ryuko's backstory and explaining everything from her personality to her outlandish attire in great detail, and makes it work. # There's no question this article's had a lot of work put into it, heck, it's managed to make me take a character with that much midriff showing seriously, which is a feat in itself. And, in working with Ajax with the character in RPs and plots, I've been proud of the results myself. But this is Ajax we're talking about here, and as one of the site's oldest users, I want to push him just a bit more for a truly outstanding article before I give it the green light. The first and foremost improvement I'd like to see is a breaking down of the headers into sections and subsections, because as it stands everything under Bio is at an even level and hard to tell apart one era from another. Everything from Early Life to First Match could go under a header called "Early Life and Enslavement" or "Capture", while "Early Life" becomes "Childhood", the slew of Masters she has after could be a section, and everything to do with the Chancer V cross-over could be in an Uprising section of some sort. Second, the infobox could use a make-over, as it still lists just a fraction of her equipment and her affiliation with Calistus. The last is just that looking at her Armoury section in the table of contents makes it seem disproportionately large. Would you consider putting her many armors in a tabber in that section? Already, I think it stands at enough content with a high enough level of writing (though one more proof-reading for flow wouldn't go amiss) to be a Good Article, with one of the most senior users on the site, I want to hold him to a slightly higher standard and get something truly great out of it. That Damn Sniper 00:05, February 1, 2015 (UTC) # As per Brodie. We've got plenty of successful anime-inspired articles on this site--such a label applies to a good half of my work here--but I've always thought it dangerous to go "full anime." Somehow Ajax not only tried it anyway but also managed to pull it off. This is still a very strange article for me, but one can't deny the sheer amount of effort put into making it fit within the Halo universe. Somehow. I'm still trying to figure it all out to be honest. Comments SPARTAN-205 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' January 14, 2015 *'Date of Nomination —' January 31, 2015 *'Description —' The story of Lancaster-205, a Class II SPARTAN-II and his numerous struggles to survive as well as his own descent into madness and fall from grace. Soldier, to victim, to villain. *'Why —' While B042 has been my main article for ever, and still is, I started writing it when I was 12, as such it has some flaws that I've done my best to improve on but it'll take some time, Lancaster however I've put my heart and soul into creating, and is probably the hardest I've ever worked on an article ever. *'Status —' Granted GA status. Voting # : First to get the criticisms out of the way, this article continues a trend I've been seeing lately of featuring extremely short paragraphs that make the overall format seem somewhat choppy and disjointed. That being said, I found Lancaster to be a dynamic and engaging character, a combination that is often not found in Spartan articles. I like the narrative being spun with this character and look forward to seeing the developments further edits bring. The article could use with some more pictures, but aside from that and my earlier criticisms, I am happy to support this nomination for GA. # First order of business, and this isn't just for you, D042, it's for every user with a Spartan that leaves the UNSC: rouge is a color, rogue means to break away. Now that that's over with, I really want to see the headers on this article broken down more clearly rather than all of them being on the same level. Put the sections about his history under a Biography header of some kind, maybe even further with Human-Covenant War and Post-War. Proofreading, you mention an Amber in the Sargasso section where you might mean Maroon, should probably clear that up. Also, remove the extra space between your first Quote template and the first paragraph, it leaves too much space right now (minor nitpick, but changeable as easily as one backspace press). While I'd like to see some grammatical revisions having to do with commas just for the flow of reading and agree with Actene on making more robust paragraphs, I also agree with him on this Spartan's story being a pleasant surprise to read. Starting with being just unpopular to a broken hero to full-on antagonist is really a great path. The headers thing is the one point I'd require a change on, and if you can, look into a tabber or some way to differentiate between Demons of Hope canon and any other universes you're including him in, but other than that, I'm for it. That Damn Sniper 02:43, February 8, 2015 (UTC) # I agree with Actene and Sniper. Still, it's certainly a well-written, worthy article that you've evidently put a lot of effort into and will only get better once the fixes listed above have been made. I would advise you to change up the 'Speciality' section of the infobox just a little bit as you've almost certainly copypasted the infobox of my Marco-025 article while making yours. Nothing wrong with taking inspiration, mind, but maybe adding a couple of extras and swapping them around would be for the best as I noticed it the moment I laid eyes on the article. Sorry if that sounds a little nitpicky, but otherwise the article's looking really great! Comments Thanks Actene, means a lot coming from you. I'm a huge fan of your work and I very much appreciate the pointers. Spartans never die\Spartan-D042 (talk) 23:12, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks to both of you for the constructive criticism, also a big fan of both your works and I will take all these into account. And yeah Brodie, caught me haha, wasn't sure where to find that actual template and I've never been to god with links but I'll do my best to get all diversified. Again, thanks a lot to both of you.Spartans never die\Spartan-D042 (talk) 04:53, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Felo 'Ranak *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' May 30th, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' March 18th, 2015 *'Description —' A Sangheili reformist and one of the most prominent Sangheili supporting Thel 'Vadam's reunification of their people in the Sigmaverse. *'Why —' Length, image requirements, grammar and spelling are all up to snuff, and shows some of the better-known events during the Human-Covenant War, like Alpha Company's destruction at K7-49, from the less familiar Covenant side. *'Status —' Pending. Voting # As per nomination. What have you to say, new judges? That Damn Sniper 00:26, March 19, 2015 (UTC) # A model example of a quality article, as I'd expect from Brodie. Although I'd like to see the "Skills and Abilities" and "Personality" sections filled out sooner rather than later. # My one criticism would be that the sections about battles seem to spend more time describing the larger scheme of events rather than the character himself. Still, perfectly suited for GA. Comments Cody-B042 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' October 7, 2011 *'Date of Nomination —' February 29, 2015 *'Description —' The story of a SPARTAN-III and his adventures as a agent hunting rogue Spartans. *'Why —' I've been watching this article from a long time. You may call me an idiot for nominating a very old article, I don't care, but I like how much effort D042 has put into this article, and I was sad that it wasn't a Good Article. So I decided to nominate it now, atleast. *'Status —' Voting # Making notes as I go here, the first request I'd make is for the author to do a grammatical proofread. Things like additions or removals of commas and incomplete sentences (such as the second one in the intro) need to be smoothed over to improve its readability, but that's a relatively easy task. One minor canon inconsistency I find is that in Ghosts of Onyx, Lucy of Beta Company was pretty shocked to find Kurt's suit of MJOLNIR, which I've always taken to mean that while Kurt showed Alpha Company he was an S-II, he never showed Beta or Gamma. But, this could be chalked up to other things, so I'd leave the option open as to whether you want to remove the bit about Cody seeing Kurt in armor or not. Interesting you've tied in the Headhunters short story to CARTWHEEL, clever. There seems to be a lot of minor detail in the history which would typically go in a prose story, but I assume is being inserted here because you don't have plans for a fanfic novel covering it. Not that it's bad, I'm just noting it. I do it often enough myself, and the writing here reminds me a bit of the long S-II articles of yore. As ever, I appreciate that you skirt around identifying Noble Six (been reading my guide, have you?). You should look at using a Main Article template under Operation: LYNCH MOB, or at least imitate its effect since there are two links. Overall, I think this article has what it takes to be a Good Article and goes a fair bit beyond, and I feel comfortable putting my support behind it. That Damn Sniper 09:43, March 30, 2015 (UTC) # Overall the article is fine; my only real criticism is that the relationship section looks sloppy and detracts from the overall quality. However, there is at least one red link present in the article, which goes against the GA guidelines. Once that is fixed, I'll be happy to reconsider my vote. # Everything seems to be in order. Comments *I've corrected that issue Actene, thank you for reminding me, honestly wasn't expecting Cody to be nominated. On the subject of the relationships, how would one clean that up? Another page entirely? Also, ASniper, that was just a careless mistake, thank you for catching it, and the support means a lot, thanks man! User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 20:25, March 30, 2015 (UTC) **I personally would take out the bullet format and use a standard section/subsection format you used for the bio section. I would also limit the people included to those who are particularly close to Cody or important to his story in some way, as the list itself is a bit overlong. ***Alrighty, I've done that as well, is there anything else required to change your mind? I'm happy to continue editing.